


Photo Booth

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: There is nothing better than drunk Jared in a photo booth. Okay, maybe drunk Jared with Jensen in a photo booth.





	

Jensen held his glass up to the bartender and signaled for another whiskey. Best thing about weddings was the open bar - that and the chance to wear a sleek designer tuxedo. He set down his empty and was reaching for the new one, when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

“You really need to check out the photo booth.” A drunken Welch voice spoke in his ear, a loud whisper over the sounds of the party.

He turned to look at his newly-married costar. “Mark, I love ya but there is no way in hell you’re getting me inside that thing.”

Mark raised his eyebrows. “No, you really need to go and check it out right now.”

Jensen glanced over his co-star’s shoulder to the large booth in the corner of the ballroom. Light flashed under the curtain and was followed by a delighted belly laugh that Jensen would recognize anywhere. 

He made his way through the crowd, nodding and smiling at all the LA industry people that Mark had invited. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to work a party like this, given their protected bubble of friends and crew in Vancouver.

Once Jensen reached the photo booth, he could hear several voices inside and like the polite Texas gentleman he was, he lifted the curtain. Two women, giggling behind their hands like schoolgirls, exited. Their faces rang a few bells for Jensen but this was LA so everyone’s face struck a chord. The women were followed by a dark-haired guy in a tuxedo who nodded at Jensen as he left. Now, that guy was ringing all the wrong bells.

Before he could say anything, a big hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him inside.

“Jen! Finally.” Jared was adorably disheveled, his bow tie at a tilt, dark curls damp along his hairline. “You have to take a picture with me.” Jared pulled him in, close enough to smell his whiskey, the dab of Jensen’s cologne he stole back at the hotel, and the sweat typical of his partner’s excited social exertions.

“Oh, I’m sure pretty you’ve taken enough pictures, Jay.”

Jared leaned over and punched a button on the display. “Here we go.” He stepped back into place and Jensen sighed before he fixed his face into the “labored inhale”.

As usual, Jared had a different idea. He draped himself over Jensen before tilting his head to rest cheek to cheek. After the flash went off, Jared took Jensen’s face between his overly large hands and dove right into a kiss before pulling off to make a face for the second flash. “Jared.” He then snuffled behind Jensen’s ear, breathing warm and moist on his neck, and the tickle never failed to make Jensen laugh. “Jay, we’ll get caught.” The flash went off for the third time and Jared snuck his hand behind to cup Jensen’s ass through the fitted wool pants. “Dude, you are so dead.”

Jared leaned back and snorted as the final flash went off, showing dimples and those little laugh lines around his eyes. The unbrindled joy that Jared put out into the world was the same whether it was with strangers or friends or Jensen. It took Jensen’s breath away, and he wondered how Jared got better looking every year they were together.

“Caught? Pfft.“ Jared flopped his hand in the air. "I practically dry hump you on stage at cons and nobody notices.”

A strip of portraits printed out and Jensen snatched them up first, examining them carefully. Jared went to push the button again, and Jensen grabbed his hand.

“Okay, that’s enough of the photo booth. Time to head back to the hotel room.“


End file.
